


Dirty Fantasy

by samsg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1
Summary: Sam and Jack become trapped in an elevator. Set between season 1 and 3. Drabble.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> My first ever drabble! Please enjoy!

Combats soaked, mud-caked nether-regions. 

Noses turn as the members of SG-1 trudge towards the elevator.

“Dibs on showers!” shouts Jack, running ahead, pounding the button.

Sam joins, leaving behind a dismayed Daniel and Teal’c.

**_Trundling, shaking, darkness._**

The enclosed air becoming fouler as the minutes tick on. 

Oh, the irony of his _dirty_ trapped in an elevator with a beautiful woman fantasy.

**_Lights on. Doors open._**

The pair wrestling to squeeze out first.

Teal’c and Daniel both waiting outside wearing smug, _clean_ smiles. 

“You guys stink to high hell.”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Jack thunders, purposefully slathering him with planet juice.


End file.
